


You're Worth More

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Danielle Mensee transferred to Hogwarts for her last year. She falls in with some Slytherins including Draco Malfoy. He persuades her to join the Dark Lord along with him. Will Danielle serve Voldemort faithfully? What role will she play in the final battle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Damn it! Can't believe I had to come here for my last year._ thought Danielle Mensee. _And why can't these guys keep their eyes in their fucking heads!_  
Danielle was attracting a lot of attention from the male population of Hogwarts. She has brown wavey hair that falls to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes.  
"Excuse me miss."  
Danielle turned around to find a boy with platinum blonde hair towering over her 5' 6" frame.  
 _He is so gorgeous!_ thought Danielle looking into his silver-grey eyes.  
"Are you new here?" he asked.  
Danielle nodded taking in his chiselled features and his broad shoulders.  
"I thought so," he went on, "I would have recalled seeing someone as beautiful as you."  
Danielle giggled and said, "Thanks, not to bad yourself."  
He extended his right hand and said, "Draco Malfoy."  
Danielle placed her right hand in his to have Draco place light kisses on her knuckles. "Danielle Mensee."  
"What year are you in Danielle?" asked Draco smiling.  
"Seventh," she replied.  
"Glad to see I might be sharing some classes with you," said Draco.  
Danielle smiled at the thought of sharing classes with Draco.  
"Would you like to join me in my compartment?" he asked.  
"I'd love to," nodded Danielle.  
Draco led her on to the Hogwarts Express and into a compartment full of people.  
"Guys," started Draco, "this is Danielle Mensee. Danielle, this is Blaise Zabini," a tall boy with dark skin, violet eyes and black curly hair. "Pansy Parkinson," a real beauty with long black hair with think bangs. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Two boys who closely resemble trolls.  
"Hey!" they chorused, Crabbe and Goyle slightly later.  
"Glad to see I'm no longer the only girl," squealed Pansy.  
Danielle smiled at the girl and seated herself next to the boy named Blaise. Draco seated himself across from Danielle and she noticed his eyes moving up and down her body.   
She smiled to herself and turned to the girl, Pansy, who was now directing her speech towards her. "So Danielle, what house do you want to be in?"  
Danielle looked confused, "House?"  
"They divide students at Hogwarts into four houses. Gryffindor," a look of disgust washed over all the faces in the compartment. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the house of Purebloods, Slytherin," Draco explained.  
"What was with the look when Draco said 'Gryffindor'?" questioned Danielle.  
"Gryffindor, house of blood traitors and Mudbloods," said Blaise simply.  
"Are you a pureblood," Draco shot at her.  
"Yes, of course I am," she said slightly disgusted that they thought less.  
"Then how come we haven't heard of your family before?" asked Pansy.  
“My father is American and my mother is French,” said Danielle coldly.  
“And my parents moved to England soon after they were married and I’ve lived her all my life.”  
“Then were did you go to school?” questioned Pansy.  
“I attended Beauxbatons. ‘ _Bonne journée_ ’,” replied Danielle.  
That certainly shut Pansy up. She continued to open and close her mouth like a fish.  
“So what house do you want to be in?” asked Blaise.  
“Slytherin, I don’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of blood traitors and Mudbloods. They shouldn’t even be allowed to attend school,” said Danielle.  
Draco’s face lit up at those words, and he stood up suddenly.  
“Maybe we should go voice these opinions to some blood traitors and Mudbloods,” suggested Malfoy.  
Danielle stood up and together she and Draco walked along the train until Draco found the compartment he was looking for.  
He opened the door revealing a girl with brown, bushy hair, a boy with vivid red hair and lots of freckles and a boy with messy black hair and glasses.  
“Potty, Weasel, Mudblood,” said Draco smirking, “meet Danielle Mensee.”  
The two boys’ jaws dropped.  
“I’d pick your mouths up if I were you,” said Danielle cruelly.  
“And what business do you have being here?” asked the bushy haired girl.  
“I suggest you don’t speak to your superiors like that Mudblood,” said Draco coolly, “I just wanted to introduce Danielle to the scum of the earth. Danielle, meet Granger, Potter and Weasly.”  
Granger pulled her wand out and pointed at Draco.  
Draco laughed and said, “Granger if you hex me, I will be forced to hurt you.”  
Granger opened her mouth and said, “Stu…”  
Danielle pulled her wand out and pointed it at Granger before she could complete the spell.  
“You really don’t want to do that,” Danielle said stiffly, “I know spells that could make your hair stand on end. Of course that would just make you look uglier than you already are.”  
Potter and Weasly pulled out their wands and pointed them at Danielle.  
Draco laughed at Danielle’s comment and pulled out his own wand, “Weasly, Potter I wouldn’t want to hurt you. What am I saying of course I do? But if you even think of cursing Danielle, you will hit the floor before you even have time to gasp.”  
“Stupefy,” shouted Weasly.  
Danielle deflected the curse which hit Granger and then shouted, “ _Petrificus Totalem_!”  
Granger was slumped over a seat, Potter was propped up against the wall and Weasly was covered in painful hives.  
Danielle looked at Draco and laughed, “Nice hex.”  
“I should say the same to you, who knew you could react that fast,” smirked Draco.  
Danielle smiled and said, “ _Incarcerous_ , _Rennervate_.”  
Granger was bound in ropes and her eyes flickered open.  
“Let that be a lesson to you,” started Danielle, “Don’t try to pull one over on me, unless you want a repeat of today.”  
Danielle turned around and led Draco back to the compartment they originally came from.  
“What happened?” asked Pansy, when they stepped into the compartment.  
Danielle looked at Draco and nodded. You tell them.  
“Well, I took Danielle to introduce her to the ‘Golden Trio’ and they tried to be smart about it.” Draco explained and at the end, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle shared the same expression of shock and amusement.  
“That’s brilliant!” cried Blaise.  
“What did they do when they saw you?” asked Goyle very slowly.  
“Looked their eyes were going to pop out of their heads,” said Danielle smugly.  
“Bet the Mudblood wasn’t too happy about that?” chuckled Pansy.  
“Can’t believe she tried to curse me,” spat Draco.  
“Who the hell does she think she is?” asked Danielle.  
“A stupid little teacher’s pet know-it-all,” said Pansy simply.  
“She won’t think she’s all that soon enough,” said Danielle mischievously.  
“What do you mean?” asked Crabbe.  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” said Danielle smirking.


End file.
